Hora del Té
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Él era el único que se esforzaba por estar a su lado, incluso, haciendo hasta lo imposible para estar puntual a la hora del té. Nadie podía invadir ese espacio, ni el tiempo que la semi demonio le dedicaba solo a él, ni su mejor amigo Robin, ni siquiera un villano, de lo contrario enfrentarían el enojo del niño de acero.


**Él era el único que se esforzaba por estar a su lado, incluso, haciendo hasta lo imposible para llegar puntualmente a la hora del té. Nadie podía invadir ese espacio, ni el tiempo que la semi demonio le dedicaba solo a él, ni su mejor amigo Robin, ni siquiera un villano, de lo contrario se enfrentarían el enojo del niño de acero.**

 **Hora del Té.**

Como era costumbre a esa hora, el hijo de Superman revoloteaba sobre el living, mirando de vez en cuando a ver el horno. En esos momentos del día, deseaba tener la visión de calor, para cocinar en unos segundos las galletas.

—¿Podrías por una vez parecer menos desesperado? _La monótona y molesta voz de Robin llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¡Solo si tú puedes parecer menos celoso! _Jon le sacó la lengua, al tiempo que las risas de las otras personas reunidas opacaban el gruñido que salía de los labios de Robin.

—A mi me parece muy dulce, Jon se esfuerza diariamente por tener un tiempo a solas con Raven _Starfire sonrió mirándolo de manera maternal.

—Su esfuerzo no va a valer la pena, debería usar ese esfuerzo para controlar sus poderes en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con la niña bruja _El oji verde intervino nuevamente y Jon para no sumarse a una discusión (que probablemente terminaría en pelea) con el líder del grupo prefirió ignorarlo.

El sonido del cronometro lo hizo volar hasta la cocina, tomo un trapo para proteger sus manos de la temperatura, apago el horno, y adentro sus manos protegidas para agarrar la bandeja, que deposito en la mesa.

Chico Bestia se aproximó hasta él, y antes de que siquiera intentará robarle una galleta, Jon lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí lo intentas, te mandaré otra vez al otro lado del mundo _Amenazó el chico al tiempo que comenzaba a enfriar las galletas con otra bandeja.

—¿Quién diría que el pequeño y dulce Superboy se viera transformado en un mal amigo por una chica? _Beast Boy hizo un mohín con sus labios, para luego convertirse en un pequeño perrito haciéndole ojos tiernos.

Jon suspiró lanzándole una galleta a su verde amigo, para luego tomar la bandeja que le llevaría a Raven, puso dos tazas perfectamente acomodadas junto a una tetera llena de té, a su lado una azucarera, justo al frente un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate con glaseado blanco de limón.

Una vez contento de cómo se veía la presentación, tomó la bandeja en brazos, volando hasta la terraza, donde como todos los días a esa hora se encontraba Raven meditando.

Sus ojos se agrandaron adquiriendo un nuevo brillo, las mejillas tan rojas como dos manzanas, sus manos comenzaron a sudar debajo de la bandeja, por miedo a soltarla; su agarre se afirmó presionando está a tal punto que la abollo un poco.

—Jon _La voz de Raven lo hizo sobresaltarse, presionando más la bandeja hasta dejar sus manos grabadas en el metal, su cuerpo se erizó y el cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo presente— Puedes acercarte, hace un rato termine mí meditación.

—Señorita Raven _Su voz sonó más aguda de lo habitual, incluso cantarina, cosa que lo hizo sentirse más apenado, antes de que los nervios terminaran arruinando el momento, se acercó flotando a ella.

Raven hizo aparecer una mesa sencilla negra, con sus dos respectivas sillas de ornamentas negras en la cabecera y reposabrazos, los cuatro cojines eran de color amatista casi rojizo.

Como era costumbre Jon se sentó frente a ella, acomodando las cosas arriba de la mesa, con cuidado el chico sirvió en ambas tazas el té, para luego con una cucharilla echar las respectivas cucharadas de azúcar; en caso de la chica eran dos, mientras para el cuatro.

Raven sonrió un poco aceptando la taza de té, esa era la única hora que no solo sus compañeros respetaban, sino asombrosamente los villanos.

Y es que desde que Jon se había involucrado en el equipo, los villanos habían aprendido a no hacer enojar al pequeño niño de acero y mucho menos a interrumpir la hora "sagrada" de Superboy. El primero en entenderlo fue el Doctor Light, quien fue arrancado de su traje con la fuerza descomunal del pequeño, antes de que alguno de los Titanes se involucrara para ayudar al villano, Jon lo soltó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, para dirigir una mirada a sus amigos, con una sonrisa dijo que habían terminado justo a la hora del té. Desde ese día, y con algunos incidentes más notables que otros, los villanos entendieron lo peligroso que era atacar, robar, o hacer cualquier delito a esa hora.

De entre todos los chicos que habitaban en la torre, él, era el único que se sentaba a su lado solo a tomar té, era aquel simple detalle que para ellos era especial, un tiempo que para el resto de Jump City se había convertido en sagrado.

Sus poderes empáticos la dejaban sentir cada uno de los sentimientos de Jon, cuando estaba a su lado dejaba de ser una heroína, ya no era la hija de Trigón, ni tenía que concentrarse en reprimir sus emociones para controlar sus poderes. Se permitía sentir plenamente, y llenarse con los sentimientos tan puros, que le profesaba el niño.

Cerró los ojos embriagándose con el dulce aroma que Superboy desprendía, aún era joven y su aroma era exquisito… Ni siquiera tenía edad suficiente para ser considerado adolescente… No podía ni imaginar como cambiaría su aroma cuando eso sucediera…

Era un niño, tenía una vida por delante, se enamoraría nuevamente, envejecería, lloraría, reiría, sin ninguna atadura, en cambio, ella, ya llevaba dos vidas en ese mundo, y ninguna la había podido vivir plenamente por culpa de sus poderes.

Probablemente en algún momento el envejecimiento terrestre ya no surtiría efecto en su cuerpo. No era, ni jamás sería una candidata para ser la novia de alguien, mucho menos de aquel inocente niño. Ella sería capaz de corromperlo, destruirlo, y borrar todo rastro de inocencia. Sentía que con su solo contacto comenzaba a aniquilar esa bondad en él.

Ella era la maldad encarnada. Por lo que solo debía conformarse con esa hora de té diaria.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Se preguntarán porque esta pareja, pues… en uno de los comics donde Jon trabaja con los Titanes, esté se emociona cuando Raven le dedica unas palabras, incluso Damian le dice que ella no es tan linda como él cree. Y eso me hizo pensar lo adorable que se veía el hijo de Superman sintiendo algo por Raven.**

 **Al ser Raven una empática, puede sentir los sentimientos de Jon como propios, y eso para alguien que está reprimida emocionalmente; es como comer un manjar después de mucho tiempo sin probar bocado. Con respecto al aroma de Superboy, sería como la segregación de feromonas, que al ser Raven una demonio en edad de celo, le afectarían los cambios en él, y más si ella tiene que ver con esos cambios.**

 **Sin más que decir. Y para no extenderme más…**

 **Nos Leemos Luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
